


A Bad Dream

by sdwolfpup



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Blood, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: John. John. John Oxenberger. John the bass player.





	A Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Some fast cuts, alternating between bright and dark scenes; strong imagery of canonical uncontrolled/unmedicated mental illness (if I've worded that offensively, please let me know? I've tried not to!)
> 
> **A/N:** OMG y'all I MADE A VID. A vid that is approximately 1000x better thanks to the excellent and astute beta of china_shop and elynross. They both provided some of the best beta feedback I've ever gotten and I genuinely cannot express how much stronger of a vid it is because of both of them. All my thanks, you two. Extra shoutout to jarrow for our lunch of vid talk/motivation that got me to just throw all my clips on the timeline and build a David out of the marble. *g* That lunch discussion coupled with the magic of Vividcon is what got me rolling on this vid when it had lingered for MONTHS.

**Song:** Keane, "A Bad Dream"  
 **Spoilers:** For the movie.

Stream on YouTube [here](https://youtu.be/dgAqb0VKQOo), or watch below: 

Lyrics  
Why do I have to fly  
Over every town up and down the line?  
I'll die in the clouds above  
And you that I defend, I do not love

I wake up, it's a bad dream  
No one on my side  
I was fighting  
But I just feel too tired  
To be fighting  
Guess I'm not the fighting kind

Where will I meet my fate?  
Baby I'm a man, I was born to hate  
And when will I meet my end?  
In a better time you could be my friend

I wake up, it's a bad dream  
No one on my side  
I was fighting  
But I just feel too tired  
To be fighting  
Guess I'm not the fighting kind  
Wouldn't mind it  
If you were by my side  
But you're long gone  
Yeah you're long gone now

Where do we go?  
I don't even know  
My strange old face  
And I'm thinking about those days  
And I'm thinking about those days

I wake up, it's a bad dream  
No one on my side  
I was fighting  
But I just feel too tired  
To be fighting  
Guess I'm not the fighting kind  
Wouldn't mind it  
If you were by my side  
But you're long gone  
Yeah you're long gone now


End file.
